


I Trust You

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr: Derek accidentally hurts Stiles midfight ;o. for: <a href="http://www.theonceandfuturefangirl.tumblr.com">theonceandfuturefangirl</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

The fight started over something that Derek didn’t want to talk about. Derek didn’t understand why Stiles wouldn’t just leave it alone. Stiles knew that Derek didn’t want to talk about it, but he kept pushing and pushing. Derek _also_ knew to a degree that Stiles meant well and he only wanted to help, but sometimes Derek just needed to be by himself. He needed to think things through and mull over them for times on end. 

Derek got up from his spot, perched by his desk, trying to walk away from the conversation Stiles would not give up, no matter how many times Derek asked him to drop it. 

Derek’s hands wove through his hair in frustration, wishing Stiles to be in the other room right now, so Derek could breathe. 

"Stiles, please." Derek attempted one more time. 

"Derek, I know you don’t want to talk about this, believe me, but you need to know that I would listen to you and be there for you, if you would just get everything out, instead of bottling it up for so long," Stiles took a breath, before finishing, “You’ve been living with this guilt for so long, with everything that happened to you and your family, you need to talk to someone. " Stiles’ hand settled on Derek’s turned shoulder briefly.

Derek’s back was facing Stiles. He didn’t want Stiles to see him, Derek could feel the long overdue tears just on the precipice of falling down his cheeks. He hated feeling weak. He hated  _even_  more, feeling weak in front of Stiles.

Derek turned slightly to move Stiles’ hand off, but ended up yanking his hand off roughly instead. He heard a muffled cry, knowing it was from Stiles. Stiles’ choked off protest, caught him off guard. He didn’t realize he had been that rough. 

Stiles clutched at his wrist in pain, trying to stop it, but knowing holding it, wasn’t going to make a difference. 

Stiles backed away a few inches, making Derek wince.

Derek inched forward towards Stiles, his right arm coming up to Stiles’ injured wrist to hold it. “What are you doing?" Stiles gaped, watching as veins in Derek’s arms protruded while Derek held him gently. Stiles could feel the pain drifting away until it was just a minor dull ache. He understood now. 

Derek was taking his pain away. 

Stiles remembered Scott mentioning that he could do that, and that he did it once with Dr. Deaton. A dog that had come in with it’s owner to receive treatment had been in pain, and Scott helped take some of the pain away. 

"I trust you." 

"Huh?" Stiles blinked, he watched as Derek moved his hand away from Stiles’ wrist.

_I trust you._

Stiles blinked again, before realizing what Derek meant.

Derek would tell Stiles when he was ready. He wasn’t ready now, but when he was, he trusted Stiles enough to tell him.

Until then, Stiles would just try his best to leave it be. 

Derek watched for any kind of reaction from Stiles—he wasn’t expecting a smile. Least of all, a smile _meant_  for him. 

Somehow, Derek knew things would be okay.

It would only take time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over on my tumblr. :D
> 
> [moi tumblr!!](http://www.cumbradleycum.tumblr.com)


End file.
